Razor's soul
by Quick Shot
Summary: Razor gets katnaped by a new villain in town. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Prologue

AUTHOR: Quick Shot. ('Weedy')

SUMMARY:

TITLE: Razor's Soul (Working title) fault

PROLOGUE sort of

Jake groaned as the sound of the alarm went off awaking him from his slumber, he pulled his covers off sat up and looked at his alarm clock on his bed side table.

He said in a sleepy tone as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Three am…"

The night before Jake hadn't got much sleep from working on making more missiles and repairing the TurboKat from their encounter with Dark Kat and Hard Drive in the same day.

He heard Chance run past his room; he stood up and made his way down to the hanger dressed in only a pair of shorts.

As he climbed down the ladder Chance had just finished talking to Miss. Briggs and was making his way over to his locker.

"Hay Jake there's a new lowlife in Mega Kat City." Chance as with out one a hint in his voice that he just got up.

"Yeah and he obversely doesn't sleep." Jake said as he zipped up the front of his suit.

"What's the matter pal, can't handle gettin' up a little early?" Chance now full in his fight suit said as he ran over to the jet.

"No not really." Jake mumbled as he put his helmet on, also full in his flight suit.

When Razor was in the jet they took off like all other times.

"Hay I know what will wake you up Razor." T-Bone said as he looked back at his partner.

"Yeah what?" Razor asked.

T-Bone just smirked his trad mark smirk and turned back to the front, an instant latter the jet was doing a nose dive, when they were inches from the ground T-Bone pulled control stick towards himself, the TurboKat obeyed his command instantly by levelling out, T-Bone then made the jet go upward then instantly levelled the TurboKat out.

Razor wasn't really prepared for what T-Bone just did and he felt a bit dizzy.

"Well are you with the living yet zombie eyes?" T-Bone asked with a big grin on his face.

Razor shook his head to get rid of the remanding feeling of dizziness before he answered.

"Don't do that again, I'm not really in the mood for your crazy stunts T-Bone, just tell me what were dealing with." Razor said not in any tone but a sleepy one.

"Ok, well Callie told me he likes Katnapping kats and making them half robot and by making them half robot he can control there body." T-Bone replied.

"Sorry about what I said before buddy... I just haven't been getting much sleep these's days, but I shouldn't take that out on you it's not your fault." razor said with a sigh.

"Hay bud don't worry about it, so what's your plan?" T-Bone said as he looked back at his partner.

"Well, lets just see were he is and what he's doing." Razor said as he rubbed his chin.

"Roger that."

"Umm T-Bone where is this guy?" Razor asked.

"Callie told me somewhere near Mega Kat Park." T-Bone answered as he made the jet bank to the left where Mega Kat Park is located.

Just as the guys were over Mega Kat Park an alarm went off in the cockpit.

"It's Callie." T-Bone said before he answered. "Yes Miss Briggs?"

"SWAT Kats the guy use are after just went into the subway, I've got to go the Mayors coming." Callie said in a whisper and ended the transition.

"The subway, that's just great the TurboKat can't fit in them." T-Bone said.

"But the Cyclatron can pal." Razor said now fully awake.

"Good idea, we'll.." Before T-Bone could finish his sentence Razor stoped him.

"Hold on T-Bone, what if he decides to come out of the subway wile we're down there? I'll just go down ok?" Razor said interrupting his partner.

"Ok, Razor just be careful." T-Bone said as he made the jet go low to the ground so he could launch the bike.

"Hay you know me pal." Razor said before he launched out of the TurboKat and into the empty streets.

"Yeah I know you." T-Bone said with a bit of a laugh to himself.

On his way to the subway Razor didn't have to doge any traffic, every one was a sleep, something Razor whishing he was doing.

T-Bone followed Razor in the air he flew behind Razor.

As soon as Razor was in the subway T-Bone was on the radio to make sure it worked ok.

"Razor do you copy?"

"Affirmative T-Bone, but I don't see this guy…" Razor didn't get to finish his sentence when a loud static came over the radio.

"Arr what the heck was that?" T-Bone said as the noise pierced his ears.

"Razor do you copy? Razor buddy talk to me!" T-Bone said but the only answer he got was static, not as loud as the first wave though.

Razor was trying to get through to T-Bone as well but like T-Bone he only got static as his reply.

"Crud T-Bone can you hear me? T-Bone do you copy? What just happened? Maybe it's to do with the.." before Razor got a chance to finish his sentence a deep tom's voice interrupted him coming from his communicator.

"Your partner can't hear you, and that's all thanks to my little communicator it jammed yours and allowed me to talk to you over your radio." The voice said coolly.

"Just who are you?" Razor asked slowing the cyclatron down and coming to a stop.

"Me, just call me Android, I'm like you Razor love to invent new things." The voice answered not changing his tone.

"I'm nothing like you! You're a criminal! You invent things to hurt kats I invent thing to help them and to stop scum like you!" If there was one thing Razor hated it was a criminal saying he was like them or they are like him.

"You better watch your tongue Razor."

After Android said that Razor felt something hit his back, it felt like a pin was just stabbed into his back, Razor reached and grabbed what ever hit his back.

When he saw what it was, his eyes widened it was a dart.

Razor started to feel weak and even drowsier than he already was, he couldn't keep his eyes open, and he fell to the ground out cold. The Cyclatron also fell over not on Razor it fell the other way.

A figure came out from the dark and picked up Razor's body and disappeared back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: Quick Shot.

TITLE: Razor's Soul

AURTHERS NOTE: Well this is just a short chapter; the next chapters are going to be much longer than this one. Sorry this took so long, my computer was having some problems, but that's all over now. Not to mention another story I'm doing (That's not going to be up here) had some help in delaying this chapter. Also like Teeny T-Bone chapter three I really don't like how this one came out… Oh well enjoy! And yeah I haven't seen the show in years so I don't know how Dr. Konway would act, I've kind of forgot what he's like. So sorry if he's out of character.

CAPTER 1 

T-Bone was running down a subway, he had landed the jet just out front of the entrance of the subway.

As he ran he kept trying to contact his partner.

"Razor do you copy?" He said through pants as he ran. "Crud if any things happened to him I'll… Razor just be ok."

T-Bone was tracking the signal from the Cyclatron to find the position he was hoping Razor was at.

When T-Bone was able to see the Cyclatron he stared to run faster, he was worried when he saw the bike laying on its side.

When T-Bone got closer to the Cyclatron he saw the dart, he walked up to it picked it up and looked at it.

When he saw a bit of blood on the tip of the dart his face turned to stone, he didn't know what the dart contained, poison or if it was just a harmless tranquiliser.

He thought for a minute. 'C'mon T-Bone think, how your going to find your partner! When I catch who ever took him there gunna wish that pain was something good!'

"Razor I will find you! No madder how long it takes me! I swear I will find you! And make the scum who took you pay!" T-Bone yelled all his anger and worry he couldn't keep it in, his scream encoded through the subway.

He got on the Cyclatron and rode it back to the jet, after he looked around the subway, he had to go because the trains will be starting there runs.

T-Bone went back to the hanger, when he was in there he just sat in the jet still not making any movement.

T-Bone always feared a day like this would come, with Razor going on his own on the Cyclatron, but some where in him he thought it would never come or hoped it wouldn't come.

"What are you doing Chance? You shouldn't be sitting here doin' nothing, no you should be out trying to find Jake." T-Bone said out loud as he just stared blankly at the control stick.

'Think who could help me find out what was in this?' He thought as he looked at the dart, it was the only lead he had to find his partner.

T-Bone sat in the jet and thought for three hours just thinking, when he remembered Dr. Konway when Dr. Viper tried to turn Mega Kat City into Mutation City.

"Well he might be able to help.." He said as he stared the TurboKats engines.

As T-Bone flew to the only place he can think where Dr. Konway would be, he just couldn't help thinking of Razor, it was quiet, way too quiet for the tabby, but what could he do? He had to be patient if he wants to find his friend.

The fly to Enforcer Headquarters seemed to take for ever, he felt like he was stuck in the one place, not moving or getting anywhere.

When he finally could see the Enforcer building, he landed the jet two blocks away on a building smaller than the Enforcers and used the Cyclatron to get to the Enforcers building. When he was there he hid the bike in an alleyway under some cardboard and between a large garbage bin and the Enforcer building it self.

He then form the alleyway used his Glovatrix to get to the room Dr. Konway is in.

"I just hope he's in this room." T-Bone said as he was lifted from the ground.

T-Bone stoped reeling himself up when he was at the third window from the top, he was on the left side of the window where he couldn't be seen by anyone in side, he took a quick glance in the window, inside he saw three Enforcers and Dr. Konway, they were talked for about ten minutes before the three Enforcers left.

"Bout time." T-Bone said as his arm started to ache from hanging there.

He tapped on the window, to get Dr. Konway attention.

Konway looked over at the window, and got a shock when he saw the SWAT Kat hanging out his window.

He went over and opened it. "What are you doing here?" He asked as T-Bone climbed in the window.

T-Bone replied just above a whisper. "I need your help Doc, please."

"With what?" Konway asked as he straitened his glasses.

"Can you tell me what was in this?" T-Bone asked as he got the dart from a compartment in his Glovatrix.

"Hmm, perhaps. But it will take me a bit to analyse it, and I can't do it here, the only place I have the right tools is at my home lab." Dr. Konway said as he took the dart from T-Bone and looked at it close up.

"Well Doc, when you do." T-Bone pulled a small red and blue communicator out from his flight suit pocket and handed it to Konway. "Use this to tell me when you have found out what's in that, just push the red button and talk when you have."

Konway took the small device looked down at it than back at the tabby. "Ok."

"Thanks Dr. Konway." T-Bone before leaving.

Meanwhile down under below the sewers a dark figure stands over a table with the still out cold Razor strapped to it.

"Now let's get started on you." The figure said in an evil deep tone, as he rubs his paws together. "By the time I'm finished with you Razor, you will not be calling me scum or a criminal."

AUTHERS NOTE: That's it until the next chapter; I hope I didn't get Dr. Konway too out of character.


	3. Chapter 2

6

AUTHOR: Quick Shot.

TITLE: Razor's Soul

Erupts!

AURTHERS NOTE: heres the next chapter enjoy… That's all I have to say. Except with the memory part, that's all I'm going on is very old memories. I'm not sure if there exact or not, and I just made up the name of the weapon Razor used on Volcanus, If I remember right they never mentioned what it was called, I could be wrong though.

Colhan3000: Thanks for letting me know about Dr. Konway, I'm glad he wasn't out of character. As for what Android is going to do Razor I can't say, if I do it'll give the whole story away. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing my story! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER 2 

"But before I get started on you Razor, let's get that helmet and musk out of my way." The figure only none as Android said to the tranquilised Razor.

"Hmm, I could use this helmet's.. Yes I think I will, and that glove could come in handy for your new, how can I put this...? Look." Android said as he put Razor's helmet and musk on a second table with all sorts of gadgets on it.

He looked at the unmasked SWAT Kat laying on the table, and said as he rubbed his chin with a saccadic look on his face. "So this is one of the famous SWAT Kats true identity, can't say that I know you. Well I have only just came to this city."

"Yes my guess is if I start on you now I'll have you Razor, done in half a year, at the least."



Wile Android was working on Razor, T-Bone was working on how to find his partner.

It's two am and T-Bone is still in his flight suit down in the hanger, waiting for Dr. Konway to call.

To get his mind off the Razor and to make the time pass quicker, T-Bone did the only thing he could think of, work out.

But the work seemed to get T-Bone thinking of Razor more, as he was punching the sand bag past memories from past missions came to his mind.

Memory 1…

"Razor what if the heat suit doesn't hold? You'll be flame boiled!" T-Bone said to Razor as he suited up in the heat suit down in the bomb bay of the TurboKat.

"Just keep larva breath busy, wile I get the drop on him." Razor said as he activated the jet pack.

"Razor get your tail outta there!" T-Bone said over the radio as Razor placed a donator set to blow in three seconds in a small hole he made with his Slicer gun in the weak part of Volcanuses back.

T-Bone stoped punching the bag for a quick rest.

"Curd I thought you were gone when that Volcano thing blew… Huh, I thought you were gone lots of times…" He said out loud as he wiped some sweat from his forehead with his left arm.

Memory 2…

"Crud c'mon Razor, ur crud speak to me buddy." T-Bone said as he franticly pushed up and down on Razor's chest to get the water out of his lungs.

Razor coughed and spat some water out of his moth, then said. "I thought you didn't know how to swim."

T-Bone memories were interrupted by a loud beeping coming from his pocket.

"Yes Doc, did you find out what was in that dart?" T-Bone asked after taking the small communicator from his pocket.

"Yes I have, the drat you gave me contained a special kind of tranquiliser, when I say special I mean whoever was hit with this dart is now in a very long sleep and also no matter what happens to them can't be woken up until the tranquilizer ware's off." Dr. Konway reported.

"Well is there a special place to get this stuff?"

"The only place that has this kind of tranquilizer is not in Mega Kat City, but a town 35 miles away Whisk Town."

"Thanks Dr. Konway." T-Bone said ending the transition.

"Crud that didn't help me at all… Only that whoever has Razor can do anything they want to him."

In frustration T-Bone punched the sand bag, he punched it so hard it flew off the hook and hit the wall.

"When the trains stop running I'm taking another look in that subway, I'm going to find you Jake, don't worry bud I am going to find you!"



--------

It's now been a year since Razor got Katnapped in the subway, T-Bone is still searching for his partner, and he still holds hope that he will find Razor alive and ok.

"Callie having car troubles again?" Chance asked as the deputy Mayor as she stepped out of her car.

"Yes, I guess this new car is just going to be the same as my old one." Callie said handing Chance her keys.

"Hasn't Jake returned from visiting his family?" She asked seeing the tabby alone.

"Not yet."

"When do you think I can pick up my car?"

"I'll get to work on it right away, do you need a lift?" Chance said.

"No thanks Chance, the Mayor's waiting for me out side. See you Chance." Callie said then walked out to the limo waiting for her.

After Callie had left Chance looked over her car to see what was wrong, he found only something miner wrong, the radiator wasn't fitted properly.

It took Chance just twenty minutes to fit it properly, after he finished he was going to call her, until she called him, well the SWAT Kats anyway.

He rushed down to the hanger. "Yes Miss. Briggs?"

"T-Bone, two kats just broke into the City volt."

"Don't worry Miss. Briggs they won't get far." Chance said before going to suit up.

T-Bone jumped into the TurboKat and looked back at Razor's seat as he would do every time he went out solo. "Whish me luck buddy." He said in a low tone, this was the fifth time since Razor disappeared he went out solo and would not be the last.



As T-Bone flew into the city he got a radio call.

"Testing, hello testing is this working? Can you hear me T-Bone?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

"Affirmative I copy you, who is this? And how did you get on this frequency?" T-Bone asked a bit surprised, how can someone get on his frequency? Didn't Razor make it so they could only get on other kat's frequency?

"Cool it still works, my names Android, how I'm on your frequency is a long story and I'm no good at telling long stories, so I'll let my slave tell you, when you get here, no wait let's meet in the subway that's closed at say one am."

"I'd love to meet you and your little slave, Android but I have bigger things to worry about than you." T-Bone said.

"Aww, why won't you come and meet me T-Bone?" Came a voice that T-Bone did recognize.

"R-Razor? What the heck are you doing with him?" T-Bone said dumfound and shocked, that was his partners voice he head right?

"Well if you really want to know, you'll come meet us at the closed down subway." Android said.

"Where's Razor! Put him back on! Let me talk to him!" T-Bone yelled.

"Chill big buddy, just come to the subway." Came Razor's voice again.

"Yes, if you come to the subway at one am sharp, and you can see him." Android added.

"Oh yeah T-Bone, don't waist any more fuel, we have already left with all the money in the City volt. So you mise well head back to the hanger." Razor voice said.

"You're not Razor! You're just that Android kat or someone else using a voice simulator!" T-Bone was only concentrating on the radio he got off track; he was now heading in the opposite direction to the city volt.

"Well the only way you're going to find out is to come to the subway." Android said.

After he finished his sentence T-Bone heard a loud static for a minute then silence.

That sure did sound like Razor, but something about his voice was different, the tone he was using, was a tone Razor nor Jake would ever use, that made T-Bone think it that someone or that Android kat was using a voice simulator.

A few minutes later Callie called him.

"T-Bone are you there?"

T-Bone was lost in thought it wasn't until Callie radioed him again he heard her.

"T-Bone do you copy?"

"Sorry, Yes Miss. Biggs?" He finally answered.

"Where are you? They got away. With all the money."

"I was.. Did anyone see them?"

"No, where were you?" Callie asked again.

"I've got to go, Miss. Briggs." T-Bone said then turned off his radio and headed back to the hanger.

6


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR**: Quick Shot.

**TITLE**: Razor's Soul _**(Chapter 3)**_

**NOTE**: The chapter isn't really that long.

**DISCLAMER**: I don't own the SWAT Kats.

When T-Bone got back to the hanger, what just happened running through his mind.

_"Chill big buddy, just come to the subway."_

"No that can't be Razor, Jake it can't be, that Android guy was using a voice simulator! Like Hard Drive did when he took the TurboKat. There's no way that was my partner, but just to make sure I'll go to the subway at one. And put this guy out for good." T-Bone said to himself as he sat in the TurboKat.

* * *

"What makes you so sure that T-Bone will come Android?" Razor said as he and Android are in there hideout standing by a table.

"Oh he'll come; I bet right now it's driving him crazy not knowing if it really is you or not, now let's go back up to the city and well you know." Android said as he rubbed his paws together.

"Oh yeah I know, and I'm all for it!"

* * *

Its eleven thirty and Chance is sitting on the sofa, watching a Scaredy Kat marathon, waiting for one am to come, but it seemed to him that time was standing still.

"I can't take this, that's it I'm going to the subway to make sure that Android isn't setting any traps." Chance said as he stood up from the sofa and headed for the hanger.

* * *

In an alleyway a single she-kat is walking home from a long days work.

"I can't wait to get home, and see my kittens and have a long shower." She mumbled to herself.

She stoped suddenly when she thought she heard someone behind her, she looked over her left shoulder but no one was there.

"Come on Sally old girl, your getting paranoid." She said as she started walking again.

"Well the good news is Sally your not paranoid, just insane, talking to your self." A voice from behind her said.

"Oh god please don't hurt me! I have two kittens that don't have any one to take care of them except me." Sally pleaded as she closed her eyes and stoped walking, from fear.

"Don't worry your kittens will be joining you." The kat said before grabbing her by the neck form behind her cutting off her air.

A few minutes later and the she-kat Sally got limp in the toms arms and was no longer breathing.

"Nice work Razor, now grab her wallet or purse and see where she lives, so you can take out her kittens."

Razor let got of the now lifeless body, but with a swift motion took her purse off her arm.

"She lives just about ten minutes away, At Purr Avenue." Razor said as he threw Sallie's purse on her body and started walking in the direction she was going.

* * *

_'Hmm, no ones down here, this is the only closed subway in Megakat City.'_ T-Bone thought as he looked around the broken down subway._ 'If we make any loud noise this whole place could come down.'_

"Now I know why that Android scum chose this place, all he has to do is make a loud noise…" T-Bone didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when he heard a distress call from the Cyclatron's radio.

"Someone... Help… Please!" T-Bone only just heard what the kat said from the interference of static and what sounded like to T-Bone kittens crying.

T-Bone didn't waist any time, he jumped on the Cyclatron and using the kat-tracker, went to who ever called for help houses.

"Crud c'mon!" T-Bone said trying to get the bike to go faster as he exited the subway.

* * *

"Done? Good now let's get back to the hide out." Android said.

"That was so fun." Razor said walking out of the she–kat Sally's house.

* * *

T-Bone had finally got to the house that the distress call came from.

But when he walked up to the house, he noticed the door open.

"No, I can't be too late." He said rushing into the house.

When he was in the house he seen a site that he would never forget.

He froze at the site, his gut turned as he looked at all the blood and three lifeless body's laying in what looked like the lounge room, one was a teenager the other two just kittens.

T-Bone backed out slowly of the house; sure he's seen mummies, dinosaurs and Cyclopes, but he's never seen dead bodies, not even when he was an Enforcer.

"Those poor kat's…." He mumbled.

When T-Bone returned to the hanger the time was thirteen past twelve.

He could still see the three kats in that house laying in the lounge room, life less.

"What monster could have done that to them?" T-Bone said as he just stood in one spot, looking blankly at the ground holding his helmet.

"Well who ever did that, I'll find them and I'll make sure they pay!" He said clenching his helmet tighter.

He stood there for ten minutes, just looking blankly at the ground.

He shook his head, to get the image of what he just saw out.

"Curd it's only ten to twelve." He sighed. "This is going to be the longest hour of my life, what if when I get there, Razor was the one really behind that voice…" T-Bone shook that thought away. "No Razor wouldn't, Jake wouldn't, that's it I'm going to wait at the subway." He said putting his helmet back on, and got back on the Cyclatron.

Once T-Bone was at the subway, he hid the Cyclatron in what looked like a hole in the wall, he then walked a cross from wear he hid the bike, and just leaned up against the wall crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at the gravel at his feet, thoughts of what happened since Razor disappeared, coming to his mind.

* * *

At Androids underground hideout, Razor is on a foldout bed sleeping, while Android was over at his work bench, making a blueprint for some kind of new weapon.

"Hmm it's twelve; maybe I should have made it for now…Na, this way I have an hour to work on my secret weapon. Yes when I have this up and running, Megakat city won't know what hit it." Android said to himself, as he looked over the blueprints.

He looked over at Razor and said. "Oh yeah, I also can't wait to see the look on T-Bone's face, when he sees the new improved Razor."


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** _Ok chapter 4 is here, and I want to say now sorry if there is any grammar or spalling mistakes in this I was half a sleep wile writing it and I'm too lazy to re-read through it and fix anything. Anyway on another note, hope you like this very no...Extremely late chapter!_

* * *

After Android was finished his blueprint, it was time for him and Razor to go meet up with T-Bone.

"Ok, Razor rise and shine, time to go see your ex-partner." Android said walking up to Razor.

Razor yarned "Bout time for the real fun." He said sitting up and stretching.

"I just can't wait to see the look on T-Bones face when he sees you Razor." Android said as the two left the underground hide out.

"I swear if you say that one more time, T-Bone's not going to be the only one I'll be putting out of commotion." Razor said as the two were walking to the subway.

"Ha even if you wanted too Razor you wouldn't be able to. Say you don't remember your real name by any chance do you?" Android asked.

"Hmm, nope only that it starts with a J or C or maybe an F, dose it madder?"

"Well in a way yes, just keep trying to remember Razor. It would be better, so we can get to T-Bone more and better. Because if he knows we know your real name then he might think we know everything about you and him." Android replied.

"You need to get a car or something. I'm gettin' sick of walkin'." Razor said as they walked into the subway.

"Yes I'll have a car soon; I'll be building with your help Razor, a car from scratch." Android said.

"Wait." Razor said as they walked down the subway that lead to where T-Bone is waiting.

"What?" Android questioned.

"He's already here." Razor said then started to walk down the subway once more.

"So why did you stop?" Android asked as he walked along side Razor.

Razor shrugged. "I don't know."

T-Bone was in the same position he was in before, when he heard foot steps coming, he lifted himself off the wall and looked down the tunnel, it was too dark to see anyone's face if he did see them walking down.

"Well buddy I see you're already here." Razor said as he looked down at the dark figure, he couldn't see T-Bone's face; all he could see was a black figure.

That was the same for T-Bone; he could only see two figures walking towards him, T-Bone got in a fighting stance once he seen the second figure.

_'That was Razor's voice, though it sounds somewhat different some how, but still it is his voice...'_ T-Bone thought to himself as the two came into the light of his helmet.

Once T-Bone saw Razor's face in the light his eyes widened under his mask and his jaw dropped.

"Ha, ha, the look on your face is priceless right now." Android said in a cocky tone. "Do you like what I've done? Yeah personally I think it's an improvement, no useless emotions holding him back."

T-Bone's eyes and all his attention was fixated on his partner, or what was left of him anyway.

Razor's whole right side was no longer flesh and bone, what replaced his flesh and bones was metal and wires, he had fingers still, his right eye was now a red lens, Razor looked like Mac or Molly only with more detailed features, the robot side was moulded into look like his left, if he had put a sink suit over his right side Razor would look normal, Razor was half an android, T-Bone couldn't believe it, he was dreaming, that's it, this was just a whacked dream, it had to be, T-Bone wanted it so badly to be one, only deep down he knew it wasn't, that was Razor standing there before him, his left side looked normal he was still wearing his SWAT Kats uniform all that was missing was is helmet and mask.

T-Bone finally snapped out of his trance and looked at Android with pure anger in his coved eyes; forgetting any loud noise would surely bring the place down he yelled the anger he felt heard clearly in his voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? WHAT DID YOU DO TO RAZOR?"

Bits of gravel fell from above them, but nothing more happened the tunnel did not come down on them from T-Bone's yelling.

Android was not phased by the tone or volume of the angry tabby's voice; he merely smirked and said proudly. "Just made some of my adjustments to your ex-partner, pretty go work don't you think?"

That was it T-Bone had heard enough, he burst into a sprint with Android in his sites.

"No! And he's still is my partner!" He said drawing back his first to punch Android square in the jaw, only to have his attack blocked by robot hand.

Razor had blocked T-Bone's punch; T-Bone froze and looked at what was left of his partner, Razor gave T-Bone a cocky grin before delivering a punch of his own with great force to the stunned tabby's stomach.

T-Bone doubled over holding his gut, Razor had gotten much stronger, his punch felt more powerful than Dark-Kat's ever was.

After gasping for air, T-Bone looked up at Razor and Android as they stood over him, Android had a huge grin on his face, Razor however had a disappointed look on his face.

"What a pity, and to think I was looking forward to this fight, T-Bone you have gotten weak!" Razor said before drawing his leg back to deliver a brow strait to T-Bone's head.

But T-Bone was ready for another attack, he rolled to the right dodging Razor's oncoming metal foot, after rolling T-Bone jumped to his feet and got into a fighting stance.

Razor now looked delighted. "Much better buddy." He said before getting into a fighting stance himself.

"Razor stop this please, this is not like you… Why are you doing this?" T-Bone questioned still staying firm in his stance.

"Ha, ha, the Razor you knew T-Bone is dead and gone, and this is like me now!" Razor said back with a wicked evil looking grin on his face.

"The Razor I know is still in there somewhere! Fight it your stronger than this, whatever hold that sick-o has on you I know you can fight it and beat it!" T-Bone tried to reason with his partner, the last thing he wanted to do was fight him, half robot or not Razor was still his partner and friend.

Razor tilted his head back making a shadow appear on his face, which made him look more evil and twisted. "Your right T-Bone, I can break the weak hold that Android has on me," Razor paused and grinned before saying. "But you know, I don't want to!"

T-Bone was taken back by what Razor had just said, but he knew that wasn't the real Razor talking.

"I know you don't mean that Razor! That's the cyber half of you talking! I know you're in there somewhere buddy! So fight it! Because I don't want to fight you." T-Bone kept trying to reason with his lost friend, but he couldn't see that Razor was too far gone to help.

Razor let out a laugh. "Oh but I want to fight you!"


End file.
